dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cliffshade
"Don't think we've all accepted you. I'll be sure to keep an eye on you, traitor." — Cliffshade to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 32 Cliffshade is a dark brown and gray tom with a white underbelly, yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Cliffpaw is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, and Allegiance Update 3 as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Liontuft. Cliffshade is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 19 At the gathering, the leaders all talk about the rogue attacks. Stormstar reveals that one of their youngest warriors, Cliffshade, was out hunting alone when he was ambushed, and he nearly died. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Cliffshade is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Cliffshade is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 2 Rainheart follows Poppywing toward the entrance of the den, only to trip over Cliffshade's hind leg. He grunts at Rainheart to watch it and glares at him, raising his head as he says that some of them were up all night guarding the camp. Rainheart is embarrassed and ducks his head as he apologizes. Cliffshade rolls his eyes and settles back in his nest. Poppywing tells Rainheart not to mind him, shooting Cliffshade an amused look at adding that every cat knows he's a grumpy furball. Cliffshade grumbles something in the moss of his nest and lashes his tail as the couple leaves Rainheart is amused and admires Poppywing for being so supportive, noting that few cats are willing to put Cliffshade in his place. - Chapter 3 After Milkblaze explains the fox attack, Cliffshade interrupts, scanning the group in bewilderment as he says that Stormstar went with them, asking where he is. When the cats gather for Stormstar's vigil, Rainheart and Poppywing sit behind Cougarfoot and Cliffshade. When Depthstar and Hawkfeather return from the moonstone, Rainheart hears Cliffshade exclaim "Look, they're back!" - Chapter 4 Rainheart looks toward the elders den and sees his parents laying outside the den together. Blackkit and Brownkit sit in front of them as Carrottail tells them a story. He's saying that he was out on patrol with Crowmask, Rosebreeze, and Cliffshade. Then out of nowhere came the rogues, even Bone Shred himself. Blackkit gasps and asks what he did. Brownkit lets out a playful growl as he says that Carrottail ripped him to shreds, didn't he? Carrottail says "Oh, no" and shakes his head. Bluerain watches him, her eyes warm with amusement as he goes on to say that they were outnumbered. They fought as hard as they could, but they were doomed. Just when they thought they were done for, Depthstar, who he notes was Depthwater then, arrived. He came with his own patrol, and together they fought off the rogues. - Chapter 5 Bloomfire tells Rainheart that Cobratail wants to know if he'd like to join a patrol. When he goes, he sees Cobratail standing in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by warriors. Cobratail tells him that Cougarfoot is leading a patrol to refresh the scent markers along the ThunderClan border, asking if he'd like to join them. Rainheart dips his head and says sure, padding over to join Cougarfoot, Cliffshade, Greenpine, and Diamondrain. After speaking to Rainheart, Cougarfoot turns to the other members of the patrol and says "Come on". In the forest, Cliffshade joins Cougarfoot at the head of the patrol, sniffing at the grass. Cougarfoot suddenly stops and says "Wait", raising his tail to the others and studying their surroundings. Diamondrain asks what it is, but before Cougarfoot can respond, Cliffshade raises his head and bristles, his nostrils flaring as he sniffs at the air and growls "fox". Cougarfoot says that they'd better check it out, and tells every cat to stay close. He slowly heads onward, and Cliffshade and Greenpine fall in behind him. When Diamondrain hesitates, Rainheart steps to her side and quietly tells her not to worry, as there are five of them, and a fox would be mouse brained to attack them. She slowly nods and says that's true. She follows Greenpine, and Rainheart joins her. Rainheart notes that he and Diamondrain have to be the weakest cats on the patrol, but Cougarfoot, Cliffshade, and Greenpine are strong and skilled fighters. He feels ashamed to think that he's relying on them for protection. The forest is eerily quiet as they slowly head through the trees. Rainheart glances around him warily, half expecting a fox to leap out of the bushes at them. Suddenly, Cougarfoot stops in his tracks, and Cliffshade stops just before he bumps into him. When they look up ahead, Greenpine says that it's the abandoned badger den. Cliffshade lowly growls as he agrees, and says it looks like that rotten fox has moved into it. Cliffshade narrows his eyes and asks if they should take a look. Cougarfoot shakes his head and says that they don't know if the fox is inside right now, and he's not too keen on meeting it. He turns to the others and tells them to come on, they'll return to camp and report it to Depthstar. Every cat should avoid this area until they figure out how to drive the fox away. Rainheart hesitates and looks back at the fox den before hurrying after the others. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Cliffshade is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of ShadowClan. He is later listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, and Allegiance Update 5 as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Heatpaw. Cliffshade is listed under Allegiance Update 6 and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Chapter 4 When Bloodkit and Swiftkit wonder about leaf-bare and get excited about it, Cliffshade walks over and tells them it's nothing to look forward to, saying prey is scarce, snow is cold on your pads, dens leak, and cats go hungry. Bloodkit and Swiftkit promise they'll catch all the prey from here to fourtrees when they're apprentices and won't let any cat go hungry. Cliffshade is unimpressed, doubting two apprentices will make all the difference. Greenpine comes over and tells him not to be so negative, then tells the kits not to listen to Cliffshade, as he's just a grumpy old tom. Cliffshade looks irritated and she flicks his shoulder with her tail in amusement. A few moments later, Cobratail announces he's leading a patrol to the thunderpath, where Crowmask's patrol has found Thunderclan scent on their side of the border. He has Cliffshade as well as Cougarfoot, Mottledpaw, Ashcloud, and Greenpine join him. Greenpine flicks his nose with her tail and teases him, saying "Come on, fox-breath!" before racing away. Cliffshade grumbles crossly and follows her more slowly. - Chapter 5 During Stripedpaw, Boost, and Song's warrior ceremony, Bloodkit looks between Cliffshade and Crowmask to see the apprentices. - Chapter 6 During Bloodkit's apprentice ceremony, Foxshadow is seen whispering to Cliffshade, asking what he thinks of Bloodkit. Cliffshade growls that he thinks Hawkfeather is right. - Chapter 7 Before the clan leaves for the gathering, Cobratail puts Cliffshade and Foxshadow in charge of the camp while they're gone. He tells them to come and let them know if there's an emergency, as the medicine cats won't be there. Cliffshade says "alright" and dips his head before he and Foxshadow go to take their positions by the thorn tunnel. - Chapter 9 When Bloodpaw returns to camp after his fight with Revengepaw, Cliffshade comments to Greenpine, "Bloodpaw's covered in blood. Hmm." Greenpine responds with, "Wait until Hawkfeather sees." Bloodpaw silently yells at them to stop talking about him. - Chapter 10 When Bloodpaw goes into the warriors den to ask Flameheart and Bloomfire about his name, he accidentally wakes up Cliffshade, who shushes him and says some of them are trying to sleep. Bloomfire apologizes and they go outside where they won't disturb anyone. - Chapter 11 When Rosebreeze is kitting, Ashcloud comments that Shadowclan is lucky to have so many kits being born. Cliffshade responds that it means more mouths to feed, and leaf-bare is hard enough. - Chapter 13 Cliffshade and Greenpine are some of the only cats awake when Depthstar and Bloodpaw bring Dewstorm to camp. They're seen talking quietly together in the clearing. They're alarmed when they see Dewstorm's condition. Depthstar calls them over, and Cliffshade growls, "Who did this?" and flexes his claws. Depthstar urges them to be quiet to avoid waking the rest of the clan and spreading panic. He sends Cliffshade and Cobratail to tell Windclan that Starfaith was killed at highstones. When Depthstar asks Greenpine to go to Thunderclan for help, she says she can't and admits she's expecting Cliffshade's kits. - Chapter 14 Cliffshade is sitting with the rest of the clan, awaiting an update on Dewstorm's condition. He murmurs, "Do you think he'll be alright?" - Chapter 15 Greenpine is mentioned to have moved into the nursery two moons ago, expecting Cliffshade's kits. - Chapter 16 During the apprentice ceremony for Bloomfire's kits, Bloodfur grows hopeful that he will get to mentor Heatpaw. But instead, Depthstar assigns him Cliffshade as a mentor. - Chapter 17 When Bloodfur enters the camp, Cliffshade and Ashcloud are sitting near the thorn tunnel. When they see Bloodfur, they exchange a glance and walk away. Bloodfur thinks to himself that he will prove that they're wrong about him one day. When the clan accuses Bloodfur of murder, he backs up to avoid Crowmask, only to bump into Cliffshade, who hisses and calls him a piece of fox dung. Later when Bloodfur is thinking about the cats who wronged him, Cliffshade is listed as one of them. - Chapter 18 Cliffshade joins Crowmask when he confronts Bloodfur, who has just returned to camp. Cliffshade bares his teeth and says Shadowclan has no room for murderers, especially when he has kits in the nursery, When Bloodfur asks if he thinks he'd harm kits, Cliffshade says he wouldn't put it past a murderer. Bloodfur tells him to shut up and fights the urge to leap at his throat. Cobratail tells Cliffshade and Crowmask to back off, and they grumble as they leave. - Chapter 19 When Revengeheart and Mottledface wake Bloodfur in the middle of the night, he half expects it to be Cliffshade and Crowmask, fearing he'll be killed in his sleep. When the three sneak away, Revengeheart mentions that Cliffshade and Ashcloud are guarding the camp, and they'll need to avoid them. - Chapter 21 While Bloodfur is out hunting, he thinks about taking vengeance on his clanmates. He thinks some deserve to die, especially Cliffshade and Crowmask, and flexes his claws thinking about them. But he decides to take care of the medicine cats first. When Bloodfur returns to camp from hunting with his friends, Cliffshade growls that Depthstar has bees in his brain keeping Bloodfur around camp. - Chapter 27 When Cardinalpaw's body is brought to camp, Cliffshade spits that he bets it was Bloodfur, who knows he's right this time. - Chapter 29 Bloodfur is upset at the attack arranged on Cliffshade's kits, Ebonypaw and Flintpaw. He thinks to himself that Cliffshade was horrible to him, but doesn't deserve to lose his kits. - Chapter 32 After some cats apologize to Bloodfur, Cliffshade tells him not to think they've all accepted him. He adds that he will be keeping a close eye on Bloodfur and calls him a traitor. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Cliffshade is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Cliffshade is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Cliffshade is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "Hey, watch it! Some of us were up all night guarding the camp." -Cliffshade to Rainheart when he trips over him in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 2 - "Wait a moment. Stormstar went with you. Where is he?" -Cliffshade to Milkblaze and the others when they return without Stormstar in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 3 - "Leaf-bare isn't something to look forward to. Prey is scarce, and snow is cold on your pads, and leaks through the dens. Cats go hungry." -Cliffshade to Bloodkit and Swiftkit in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 4 - "Bloodpaw's covered in blood. Hmm." -Cliffshade to Greenpine about Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 9 - "It means more mouths to feed. Leaf-bare is hard enough." -Cliffshade during Rosebreeze's kitting in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "ShadowClan has no room for murderers! Especially when I have kits in the nursery." -Cliffshade to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 18 Character Development and Origins Cliffshade was created as a warrior of ShadowClan. He was the brother of Cougarfoot and the son of Sparrowflight and Pinetail. He was originally a dark gray-brown tom with thick black stripes, paws, ears, chin, tail tip, and nose blaze. He had amber eyes cliffshade.JPG tree1.JPG Tree3.JPG Gallery Tumblr opngyvdWfX1wprd47o1 1280.jpg|Cliffshade's design Tumblr_op8y1loXTQ1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Cliffshade and the clan accuse Bloodfur of murder Videos Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Toms Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Bloodfur's Gift characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters